An acoustic wave device having a substrate and an acoustic wave element provided on a main surface of the substrate is known. Patent literature 1 discloses an acoustic wave device improved in shock resistance by covering side surfaces or a back surface (main surface on the side opposite to the main surface having an acoustic wave element provided thereon) of the substrate by a resin.
An acoustic wave device is sometimes impacted from a side direction of the substrate at the time of transport during the period from manufacture to mounting etc. Note that, Patent Literature 1 refers to the shock resistance, but does not particularly take note of impact from a side direction of the substrate. As a result, the acoustic wave device of Patent Literature 1 is not a particularly preferred aspect against impact from the side direction of a substrate.
Accordingly, it is preferable that an acoustic wave device capable of improving the shock resistance from a side direction of a substrate and a method of production of the same be provided.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2008-5464